An Arrangement to Remember
by fireflyxangel
Summary: Mother, it is not the 1500s, a girl can marry who chooses," Blair argued in desperation. She would not marry that egotistical, Basshole who challenged every single belief she held. AU. Eventual B/C.
1. The Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl.

**AN:** So this is my first fanfic in an extremely long time and it's my second GG fic. I really hope people like this one since my first one did not receive a big response. So please review, give me suggestions, opinions, criticize my writing if you must but only in a structured way. Well I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Did you hear?" a girl asked her best friend in a hushed voice as Blair walked passed them. Blair's head was held high, she was a Waldorf...small set backs did not stop Waldorfs from being sure of themselves. However, as much as Blair on the outside appeared cool and collected, she was screaming on the inside.

"She isn't riding in her normal town car," another voice whispered.

Blair raised her nose at the girl, preparing to walk away. So what if her family had lost there money. She was the Queen, as she would always be. "You know, walking is good for you and aren't we all trying to save the planet," she said as the signature Blair Waldorf smirk crossed her ever perfect lips. "I mean I for one am not just going to recycle or use canvas bags. I'm a real difference. Did you know every time you ride in your fancy little car, you kill five puppies." Blair sniffled as if completely horrified and saddened by her own made up statistic.

"That is not true," the girl tried to argue.

"You're killing puppies and you have no remorse," she said loud enough for every person in a ten foot radius to hear. "Plus walking wouldn't be bad for you. You could lose a couple pounds. Toodles." With that, she was gone, smiling to herself as she heard the whispers being turned from her to someone else.

Normally, it took Blair thirty minutes to get home, but lately it had been taking nearly three times as long. She hated the fact that her mother had to let the driver go and sell their car. The only member of the staff her family had actually kept was Dorota, and that was only because Blair used her inheritance to pay her beloved housekeeper.

When Blair finally did arrive home she smelled the heavy sent of cigar smoke and the noise of two glasses clinking together. She was curious now. Her father was obviously in a meeting with someone and it had to be someone important for him to be smoking cigars.

"Mother?" she called, knowing very well her mother was not home. Lately, Eleanor Waldorf had been spending much of her time outside of the city with her parents, leaving Harold to watch after Blair. Lightly, she rapped her fist against her father's office door; she walked in before waiting for a reply saying if she could enter or not. "I'm so sorry, Daddy, I didn't realize you were in a meeting."

Harold smiled warmly at his daughter. "It's fine, Blair, we were just finishing up. I don't believe you've met Bart Bass."

"No, I haven't, it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Bass." Now she knew who her father was in a meeting with, but the real question that she asked herself was _what was Bart Bass doing in her house? _

"Your father was telling me that you go to my son's sister school."

Blair wrinkled her nose as she thought. _Bass? Bass? Oh...Chuck Bass. _"Yes, sir, your son is Chuck, right?" It was no secret at either school that Blair could not stand Chuck, especially after he nearly lit her hair on fire during the spring formal the previous year. "He's a wonderful person," she said, lying through her teeth.

"Well, I must be going," Bart told Harold. "I trust tomorrow all the paperwork will be in order."

"Yes, sir."

Blair watched Mr. Bass as he walked out of the office and towards the elevator. Once he was out of earshot. She ran to father's side. "What was that about? Please, Daddy, you have to tell me!" It was no secret, Blair loved gossip.

"Why don't you sit down."

She did as her father said, though rather reluctantly. She knew what "Why don't you sit down" meant. Something was wrong. "Daddy?" she asked, her left eyebrow raised, skepticism covered her face.

"Blair," Harold began. "As you know, your mother's line has not been doing well and after some bad investments on my part...we no longer have the funds we used to." He sighed. How could he tell his only daughter that he had practically sold her for a job. "Mr. Bass and I came up with a business plan for me to represent his firm."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Daddy, you scared me. That's wonderful!"

"Blair, that's not all of the agreement we made. There were some stipulations." Harold began to shuffle papers around his desk, trying desperately to avoid all of this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "You know, I've heard wonderful things about that Chuck boy."

Blair scoffed. "Really? Like how he almost lit my hair on fire? Or how he's sleeping with every maid under 30 at his father's hotel?" She rolled her eyes then looked at her father. Suddenly, panic hit her. "Daddy? Why are bringing up Chuck Basstard?"

"Because you're going to marry him."

Five minutes later, Blair was on the phone with her mother, refusing to speak to her father. "Mother, it is not the 1500s, a girl can marry who chooses," Blair argued in desperation. She would not marry that egotistical, Basshole who challenged every single belief she held.

_"Blair, darling, sometimes we have to do things we do not want to do. But we are Waldorlfs."_

"But, Mother," she whined. "I cannot marry Chuck Bass. I don't even like him and he has the worst reputation."

_"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, do you want to get into Yale? Now, I know you are brilliant, but I have no doubt that money will not hurt your chances into getting into the school of your dreams. Charles can provide those dreams for you. Dreams we no longer have the funds to provide. With your father having this new job. Blair, please."_

For the first time since hearing the news of her upcoming nuptials, Blair was silent. She wanted Yale more than anything...even if it meant becoming Mrs. Charles Bass. She sighed, choking back a sob. "What if marriage isn't what I dreamed it would be?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bart Bass had never been one to deny his son anything, well anything reasonable, especially if it kept him occupied. However, he could not for the life of him understand why his son wanted to marry a girl who hated him.

"How did the meeting go?" Chuck asked his father, his signature scarf hung around his neck like usual.

"It went fine, Harold signed the papers and I believe that he is breaking the news to Blair now. Eleanor is coming back to town tomorrow. We are to have dinner with them to discuss everything." Bart sighed. "I don't understand your fascination with this girl, but..."

"No buts, Father," he interrupted. "She'll love me, one day she will love me." Chuck had a plan. Marrying Blair Waldorf was not something he took lightly, but after all, he was Chuck Bass. And he could handle anything even a disgruntled bride to be.

* * *

So yes, that is the prologue. Should I continue?


	2. The Negotiations

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN: **Wow, I am so happy with the response this fanfic has gotten. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews; they do make me want to write more. And just to clear a couple things up incase anyone is wondering, this is definitely set in modern times. As much as I love historical fiction, it would require me to do a lot of research before I even attempt to write something like that. Also, I have lots of plans for drama because who would Chuck and Blair be if drama didn't follow?

* * *

The next morning, upon waking up, Chuck quickly dressed, grabbed his wallet, and headed down to his limo. That night he would need to formally propose to Blair, but the problem was, he did not know what kind of ring she would like. He knew she loved Audrey Hepburn and she loved head bands, but neither of those two things instantly meant he knew all of her tastes and distastes. "Nathaniel," he said acknowledging his friend who seemed to be camped out beside Chuck's limo.

"Is it true? Is what Blair told me true?" he asked. Nate was rather shocked when Serena called him claiming Blair had called her in tears the night before claiming her parents were forcing her to marry Chuck.

"I'm doing what you wouldn't do, Nathaniel. And from what I heard and saw, you're done with Blair." Chuck did not feel like seeing Nate suddenly becoming a gallant knight just because Blair was no longer available.

"She's my..."

"She's your nothing," Chuck said angrily. He knew that he was in the wrong, but Nate was also in the wrong. "Is it that you truly want Blair because you have undying love for her or is it that you want her because you can't have her. If I remember correctly, just last week you were speaking so fondly of Serena." With that being said, Chuck gave Nate an unamused look. Chuck had his reasons for the marriage, ones that Nate had no right to question. "Now, please, step away from my limo."

"Chuck, she doesn't love you," Nate grumbled beginning to walk away.

"But maybe one day she will."

Nate shook his head, giving his soon to be former best friend a look of disgust. "If you insist on marrying Blair, we're no longer friends."

Chuck did not reply, he got into the limo and waved for his driver to pull away. He knew Nate would not do the right thing by Blair. He would never show her complete devotion, nor would he ever get Serena out of his mind. There were things Chuck knew about Blair, things Nate did not know. That was part of the advantages of being invisible to Blair Waldorf.

The ride to Tiffany's & Co. was not a long drive, though it made Chuck anxious. He had never really purchased such a gift for any woman before. Sure, he could lavish girls with necklaces and earrings, but diamond rings meant a big step, no matter how they were given.

"Ah, Mr. Bass," one of the jewelers said with a ridiculously large grin on his face. Clearly it was not everyday that a man with Chuck's means came in to purchase something.

"I need to see your nicest engagement rings, cost is obviously no issue."

After what seemed like an eternity of the same rings over and over, Chuck caught his eye on something. "Let me see that one," he said. The moment Chuck laid eyes on the diamond ring with a white gold band with emerald clusters surrounding the diamond he knew it was the one.

"That, sir, is no ordinary ring."

"Well, it's for no ordinary girl." Chuck placed the ring back in it's box, I would like to have it engraved."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ms. Blair must eat," Dorota said in her heavy polish accent. "Not good to not eat."

"Oh Dorota, I don't want to ever eat again," she said on the verge of tears once more. "I just want to die."

Dorota placed her hand on top Blair's hand that was resting on the table. "There are worst things than marriage."

Blair knew she was right, she knew that if worst happened they could always get a divorce; however, in Blair's opinion divorce was tacky. "Dorota, do you think it's possible to love a stranger."

"It's not possible for Mr. Chuck to not love Ms. Blair," she said so very sure of the words she was saying.

"No, I mean, can I love a man I don't know?" Blair didn't know if that was possible. When she thought of marriage, she thought of two people who loved each other unconditionally. Two people who could not stand to be away from each other for more than a minute. She did not think of marriage as business contract.

"Ms. Blair can do anything. Now eat."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That night the beginning of dinner began normally. Luckily, Bart had to go out of town, which meant it would be just Chuck, Blair, and her parents at the dinner.

"So, Charles, what are your plans for the future?" Harold asked his future son-in-law.

"Well, I plan to school for business and eventually take over Bass industries," he explained. In reality, Chuck wanted to live off his trust fund for as long as he could and eventually take over Bass Industries. Chuck knew why his father had agreed to allowing him to marry at such a young age. Bart believed Blair could prepare him for future, just as Chuck's mother had prepared Bart.

Harold nodded approvingly. He needed to know that no matter what Chuck would take care of his little girl, especially since he no longer could. "What college do you plan on attending?"

Chuck took a minute before answering, he knew his answer needed to be careful because he did not want to upset Blair more than she obviously was. Honestly, though Chuck had no idea what was so bad about marrying the son of a billionaire. "Well, my plan for college is to attend either the school, or a school nearby where Blair is attending. You, see, I want Blair to go to whatever school she wishes since she will be my wife."

Blair gave Chuck a look of annoyance. "Really, Chuck, you think you can handle Yale? What makes you, Mr. low end of the grade point average, think you can get into Yale."

He stifled a chuckle. "I'm Chuck Bass."

She glared at him from across the table, obviously she was not amused; however, her parents were completely charmed. "Well, I guess Yale will have a new library then since I'm sure your father will be buying your way in," she retorted angrily. Blair stood up from the dinner table, throwing her napkin on the ground. "Excuse me while I go throw up."

A look of horror crossed Eleanor's face. "Excuse me for a moment, Charles, Harold." Eleanor practically ran out of the room so fast it could make a cheetah envious the speed. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf!" echoed through the house.

"I'm sure Blair will come around; she's just...free spirited."

"There is no need to explain to me, Mr. Waldorf; I understand," Chuck replied. "If you'd excuse me, I'd like to go check on Blair." Chuck stood up, placing his napkin on his chair and quickly walked out. When he arrived at the door that was obviously Blair's room (for he could hear yelling on the other side), he paused and listened for a minute.

_"Mother, I cannot marry him!"_

_"Blair, please, be reasonable. He is a good man, one who can help your father and you. You want Yale, right?"_

_"Yes," _she mumbled.

_"Well then you have to take the deals that come along."_

_"Just get out. I hate you! I hate you and daddy so much for doing this to me!"_

_"You won't hate us when you are living in the lap of luxury with a college education." _With that Eleanor walked out.

Chuck waited for another minute or so before walking in. "Waldorf?" he asked.

Blair glared at him before throwing one of the stuff animals that Dorota had placed on her bed at Chuck (however he did duck in time for it to just hit the door). "Get out of my room, Bass, I'm not your wife yet."

"Listen, Blair, you might not like this and I know I don't like this," he said, so he was lying, but what Blair didn't know could prevent another object being thrown at his head. "But we are in this together, why not make the best of it. So you get the wedding of your dreams and the chance to live without any limit. You have to put up with me for what...a year maybe. Small price to pay if you ask me."

She looked up at him. "Why does your father want us to get married?" This was the first time she had asked and she really wanted to know what she had done to deserve this.

"He wants me to grow up and he believes that you are the one to make me," he lied. "He thinks you have a good head on your shoulder and a fiery passion for the things you do." That part was hardly a lie.

"Fine, if we're going to do this here are the ground rules: no cute nicknames, no sex, my own bedroom, my own limo, unlimited funds, and we hire Dorota."

Chuck thought for a moment. "I've never liked cute nicknames, we'll negotiate the sex part at a later time, of course you can have your own bedroom and limo; however, the money will have to be discussed when our pre-nup is drawn up." Chuck paused for a moment before answering the Dorota request. She was one of Blair's few true friends, and he knew she was like a mother to her. "I'll speak to your mother about her on my payroll."

"Also, no women on the side for you. I do not want to be made a fool of," Blair said knowing very well of his reputation of womanizing.

"I promise, you will be the only woman for me." He held out his hand to her's. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," she replied shaking his hand. "Nice doing business with you, now get out of my room!"

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter, please review, thank you.

Also, has anyone ever noticed that Chuck and Blair are rather similar to Rhett and Scarlett, eh, maybe it's just me. As a side note, Rhett/Scarlett and Chuck/Blair are my two most favorite couples.

**PS:** I currently do not have a beta at this time, if you are interested in possibly becoming my beta, pm and I will exchange emails or something with you.


End file.
